The Diamond Smugglers Case
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: With a big case on the cards chief Bogo knows his two best cops will be able to solve it - A gang of foxes lead by an unexpected leader are planning to smuggle rare diamonds into the city to sell for a high price, will Nick and Judy be able to shut their operation down?
1. Chapter 1

**The Diamond Smugglers Case**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the city of Zootopia as the sun rose and shone into the apartment building that belonged to none other than officer Judy Hopps. The rabbit, yawned with a strech of her paws as she sat up on her bed. "Time for another day," She said to herself but jumped at the sound of her neighbor's.

"It might be worse than yesterday!"

"Oh, shut up, leave the bunny cop alone!"

"No, you shut up!"

Judy eyes had widened but she shook her head with a sigh and she then got ready for work. After she had sorted her badge on her uniform and gave it a shine she heard the sound of a car horn from outside the building, she hopped to the window and smiled when she saw a police car.

She dashed to her door and grabbed her keys and locked the door on the way out. She got to the door of the car as it was opened by Nick Wilde. "Morning carrots, sleep well?" Nick asked as he began driving again.

Judy yawned "can't complain. You?"

Nick placed his shades on his snout "best sleep ever after that stake out." He said refering to their last case which was a stake out which happened a couple of nights ago and as usual they were successful in completing the case.

Judy nodded in agreement they soon arrived at the ZPD they strolled in greeting Clawhauser on the way to the bull pen and they sat in the same chair. After a few minutes chief Bogo came in with case files in his hands. "Alright everybody shut it!" He called as the other cops were busy talking and laughing.

Silence filled the room as chief Bogo put on his glasses and gave out the case files to all the teams. He soon came down to his best cops on the force "Hopps, Wilde."

The two got off their seat and nodded at the chief "yes, chief?" Questioned Judy with hopes of getting a good case to solve.

"I have another case for you two. You're becoming two of my best cops that I've ever had on this force and I feel you're the best two to solve it." Bogo said glancing down at the two.

"Aw, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to us chief," Nick grinned.

Bogo sighed while rolling his eyes at the fox "I'm not in the mood for you're banter Wilde."

Nick shrugged placing his hands behind his back "duly noted."

Bogo opened a case file in his hoof "now we've been tiped off that there is a group of animals and you may not like this Wilde, but their foxes" Nick eyes widened at this "we've have intel that their trying to smuggle rare diamonds into the city to sell them for a high price. I want you two to shut down their operation."

Nick frowned as Judy spoke up "we'll do our best chief." She said with a nod.

Bogo nodded back and made his way out the room the two then walked to Clawhauser to pick up the case file. Judy noticed Nick staring of into space, "uh, Nick you okay?" She asked.

The fox blinked with a shake of his head "uh, yeah carrots I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, just how you suddenly went quiet." Judy shurgged.

"Ah, well I can asure you I'm fine." Nick said not convincing Judy as she frowned at him which made him sigh "alright I'm just annoyed that these crimminals have to be foxes. I mean people are never going to look at us diffent are they?" Nick growled.

Judy ears dropped "oh, Nick it may not work for everyone. But you're doing the right thing now."

Nick smiled at Judy "I guess. come on let's get this over with." Judy smiled back and they grabbed the case file from Clawhauser.

"Here ya go guys." Clawhauser happily said as he ate a donut and gave one to Nick while Judy declined the offer and begin looking over the file.

"Thanks buddy," Nick winked as he took a bite.

"Wow you guys have got a tough case." Ben commented.

"Yeah we'll get through it, we got a lot of information here," Judy said feeling confident. "Okay I think we should head out now."

"We're are we going fluff?" Nick said finishing off his donut.

"Well these foxes hang out at a night club in downtown Zootopia so I say we check it out for clues." Judy said showing a picture of the club to Nick.

Nick nodded "okay, I no were that place is." he said as the pair said goodbye to the cheetah and made their way out to their police car and Nick took the wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Diamond Smugglers Case**

 **Chapter 2**

Nick drove far into downtown Zootoprolis to a street that looked pretty rough it only had a few apartment buildings, some unused buildings which had been boreded up, a corner shop and a nightclub. Judy gazed out the window at their surroundings "hm, haven't been to this part before." She mumbled, the animals that lived their were mostly weasels, a few foxes, lions and bears.

Nick stopped the car across the street from the nightclub which was called Starlight it's sign was a neon bright pink colour. "Okay, carrots just be careful in here." The fox warned as he placed his shades on his head.

"Why you been in here before?" Judy asked with a raised eye as they walked across the street.

"A couple of times yeah, the animals that come here aren't very friendly, especially not to cops." Nick said making Judy feel a bit nervous but she shook her head.

"We can handle them." Judy trying to look confident.

They reached the door and went inside "why's this place opened during the day when it's a nightclub?" Questioned Judy.

Nick shrugged as he looked around spotting just one animal at the bar "the guy who owns it, lives here. So he just keeps it open all day to make more money." Nick explained.

"I see," Judy mumbled looking around there was a square wooden floor in the middle of the club which was the dance floor and surrounding it were tables and chairs. The bar was over to the left of the door. There was also a railing going around the dance floor area which provided another area off a couple of steps were more tables and chairs were scattered.

There was only about five animals in the club at that moment excluding the waiters. A weasel sat at the bar while two other animlas who were bears sitting at one of the tables on the dance floor area, There was also someone sitting on one of the comfy seats with a high bit to it on the dance floor but as they were reading a newspaper Judy couldn't make what type of animal it was. Another weasel had just came out a restroom and got the fright of his life when he saw Nick and Judy.

"Gah, not you's again. I ain't done nothing this time!" It was Duke Weasleton he panicked.

Nick smirked "well, well the Duke of bootleg."

"What's it too ya Wilde? What are you doing here anyways? People round here don't trust you know more, since you become a cop." Duke said folding his paws, he grinned when he saw the rabbit "you working with flopsy the copsy now?" He laughed.

Judy frowned "can it wealseby don't suppose you could answer a few questions now could you?"

"I Ain't talking to you rabbit. This time threating me with being iced ain't gonna work," He grinned.

Nick chuckled with a smile on his face "what's so funny Wilde?!" Duke demanded.

Nick shrugged "does Larry know you're here? Cause uh I heard you had a pretty big tick bill to pay. He won't be happy knowing you're here. I hear he's pretty miffed about his unpaid bill."

Duke eyes widened "Uh," he looked around and saw a camera on the wall he sighed rolling his eyes "alright, what do you want?!"

Judy smirked at Nick then looked over to Duke "okay, there's a gorup of foxes who usually hang out here, do you know them?"

"Uh, foxes, oh yeah not a nice group of foxes to hang out with. You better stay away from'em cottentail." Duke said chewing his stick.

"Thanks for the warning. We've been tipped off that their planning to smuggle diamonds, know anything about that?" Judy asked.

"I don't know nothin about that flatfoot, alls I know is they smuggle a lot of contraband into this city and they get all their goods of the boats that come into the harbour just outside the city." Duke said as his eyes widened as they looked across the room at the mammal who was reading the newspaper, he suddenly panicked "uh I'm afraid that's all I got for ya. catch ya coppers." Duke said as he quickly scurried away.

Judy raised her eyes in confusion "hm, he left in a hurry."

Nick shrugged with letting out a yawn "ah, never mind carrots, we got plenty of info, guess our next stop is the harbour."

Judy nodded "yeah I guess, come on. Let's go." Judy said signalling to the door and they headed back to the car, unknown to them that the mammal reading the newspaper placed the paper angrily on the table and soon left himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Diamond Smugglers Case**

 **Chapter 3**

Night had rolled round by the time Nick and Judy arrived at Zootopia harbour that held three boats at the docks. A couple of warehouses stood along the edge of the sea with the waves crashing up against the concrete. Parking the police cruiser just outside the harbour the two partners got out to survey their surroundings.

"Seems awfully quiet around here," Judy mumbled looking around.

"hm, yeah it is night carrots." Nick stated starring at the sky which was slighly cloudy but you could see a few stars shining through.

Judy's ears were perked up listening out for any movement as they now walked between two warehouses and they stopped behind a couple of stacked up boxes. As they neared the other end that was close to the sea, Judy heard a couple of voices the rabbit signalled to Nick to be quiet and he tip toed up to the boxes and stood beside her.

"Are we sure these diamonds are gonna be here on this rust bucket?" Questioned a tough looking fox who wore a leather jacket and jeans as far as Judy could see her vision at night wasn't as good as Nick's.

"Shhhh, quiet keep your voice down!" Another hushed as he looked around he wore the same sort of outfit and he was taller than the other fox.

The other fox rolled his eyes "there's no one around man."

"You don't know that. Now we gotta wait till the boss arrives with Max and Rex then we can break into that ship." Stated the tall fox as he began pacing underneith a street light.

Back behind the boxes Judy had been listening to their conversation "these are the guys," she whispered, Nick frowned with a nod.

Suddenly a black van appeared at the dock next to the two foxes who'd moved out the way to allow the van to come forward. "Bout time you guys got here, what took ya?" Asked the smaller fox with an annoyed look on his face.

The fox driving the van rolled his eyes and waved him off as he got out of it, "you should learn to be patient. The boss had some business to attend to first." As he said that the back doors of the van swung open and another fox jumped out looking pretty sleepy he yawned as he jumped out.

"I hate doing this so late at night, I need my beauty sleep." He grumbled as he joined the other foxes who had gathered underneath the street light.

The one drove the van smirked at him "stop acting like a vixen. We're foxes Max and nocturnal you shouldn't be as tired as that at this time."

The sleepy fox growled with yawn "stop calling me a vixen Rex."

Movement in the van caused the foxes to turn their attention to a small figure who had jumped out "will you guys quit arguing I've had it up to here with you. You done it all the way here and now my ears are hurting." Growled a rough voice.

...

At the sound of a new voice Judy's ears perked up as she watched the group from the boxes, they all carried crowbars and black bags. The bunny strained her eyes to see the small figure who had just joined the foxes out the van. She caught a glimpse of him under the light and she let out a gasp and quickly covered her mouth.

Nick eyes widened at the sound Judy made "carrots, you alright?" He whispered.

"I...I know who that is?!" She whispered a bit louder as her ears drooped behind her.

Nick frowned in confusion "how could you know who that is? You said you didn't know anybody in this city, before you came here."

"That's what I thought," Judy shrugged said as she watched the group.

"Who is it?" Nick questioned.

Judy trembled as she strained her eyes to see the animal, both Nick and Judy eyes widened when the animal walked into the street light. "That's their boss? A bunny?" Nick whispered in surprise.

...

"Okay guys, my contact from overseas tells me the diamonds should be hidden inside a safe in the captain's room, he informed me that no one should be on board so we should have no problems getting in and out." The rabbit smirked to the foxes he chuckled in excitement he loved break ins.

"Great we're going to be rich." The smallest fox chuckled.

"What are you spending your money on Max?"

"I'm planning a holiday." He chuckled.

"Oh, nice me too." Rex grinned.

The rabbits ears perked up at the sound of shuffling noises behind them and they seemed to be coming from the warehouses behind them, "hold that thought boys. I think we're being watched."

"Oh, really. Hm." The tallest fox who was named Mika started looking around.

...

Nick pulled Judy down from looking over the boxes and then started to pull her away when he saw the fox looking around for them he soon got them behind a warehouse. The fox had gotten closer to the boxes and he looked behind them only to see nothing, he gazed around looking to see if there was anything else but everything was still and nothing out of place.

The three foxes and rabbit watched as he returned to them, "didn't see anything boss."

The rabbit frowned with his nose twitching "keep your eyes open boys, I've got intel that the ZPD may have gotten wind of this, so just be on the look out...Come on let's get going we can't waste much more time." The rabbit ordered. The foxes nodded and followed the rabbit inside the boat, the boat itself was a loading boat used for shipping all sorts of items from all over the world to the city of Zootopia.

Stacks of large boxes where piled up on the front and back of the ship, the gang got to door that lead inside to where the captain quarters would be. They made their way through more boxes and soon found a room with the words captain written on the door. "I'm surprised there ain't nobody guarding the place." Said Max as he and said stood with their backs one on each side of the door.

The bunny sighed in annoyance "didn't I tell you, we'll have no problems getting in or out cause nobodies here. Now Mika if you please."

Mika stepped forward with his crowbar and started prying the door open, "this is gonna take a while, the doors pretty heavy."

Meanwhile Nick and Judy had now snuck on the ship and were making their way through the boxes, "how we gonna catch these guys carrots?" Nick questioned while on the look out.

"Well, I was thinking we could trap them some how then call for back up, cause I don't think we'll managed to get all of them into our car." Judy said looking around each box using her phone for a light source. Unfortunately as she rounded a corner she bumped into the box which caused a smaller box on top to fall making a noise which caught the attention of the male bunny.

Both Nick and Judy winced and their ears perked up at a voice and a couple of gasps "somebodies here, you boys keep going at that door Rex, Max come with me!"

"Great we're dead," Nick mumbled as Judy pulled him through more boxes in an attempt to hide.

"Nick, shhhhh!" Judy hushed in a whisper her ears going droopy as she looked back at the fox.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Sang the voice of the male rabbit with a chuckle as he signalled for the foxes to go left and right and through the middle of the maze of boxes.

The two partners would have almost made it out if it weren't for the fox who came out the path they were heading, Judy froze in place as Nick began pulling her back to try the other way but the other fox had just come out that way. "Uh, guess we're not going that way either." Nick mumbled he then look to the middle but his eyes widened when he saw the male rabbit coming towards.

Judy's eyes widened as she looked at the bunny who bounced towards them, his eyes closed but they also went wide in shock as they landed on the female rabbit "J-Judy?"


End file.
